Fearless
by mayalucille
Summary: On their second date, she was feeling fearless. "I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." RenxKyoko, Canon


**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat, do you honestly think this one-shot would be free?**

*****Dedication: ****arethereanynottaken; for always reviewing and talking with me last night—giving me the inspiration for this one-shot*****

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Fearless; Taylor Swift_

Fearless

Their first date was an absolute nightmare, and Kyoko was determined to make this next one go smoother. She was already knees-shaking, palms-sweating, and heart-poundingly nervous. Spilled food and the force of gravity wouldn't exactly help with her nerves.

She was afraid her eighteen-year-old heart couldn't take any more stress.

(She didn't know that Ren paced outside her door for ten minutes before gathering up the courage to knock)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked alone in a beautiful park that Kyoko didn't know how he managed to find. Even though she was in her very best dress she still felt inadequate in comparison to him.

He lightly held her hand, almost as if he was afraid she would pull away, and she feared that tightening her grip would result in embarrassing palm-sweating.

Ren absentmindedly ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced up at the stars above them.

Kyoko smiled knowingly. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, beautiful."

(Kyoko didn't know that Ren was looking at her when he quietly murmured that phrase)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they knew it, it began to rain. Ren slipped off his jacket and place it on her head. Hand-in-hand, they ran to the car.

Abruptly, Kyoko stopped. Letting go of his hand, she tilted up her head towards the rain and, with her arms up in the air, spun around in a circle.

The sound of her laughter brought an involuntary smile to his face. Ren couldn't help but laugh along. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Come dance with me."

"Anything."

He gathered her in his arms and spun her around.

"I feel like a princess!"

"Does that mean I'm your prince?"

"If you want to be."

"Always."

(She was glad because she didn't think she was strong enough to let him walk away)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Ren! I didn't think about your car! The leather—

"—Don't worry about it."

Kyoko shivered and snuggled further into Ren's jacket. The heat was turned up.

Too soon for both, they pulled up to Kyoko's apartment. Gentlemanly as ever, Ren opened the passenger door and walked her to the front of the apartment complex—regardless of the pouring rain.

"Ren, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

Ren smirked. "I was hoping that you would say that."

(Tonight, she was feeling fearless)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With one final kiss, Kyoko closed her apartment door with a contented sigh. Slowly she slide down against the door, too stunned to move.

She place a trembling hand to her lips, thinking of his last words to her.

_I love you, Mogami Kyoko, and I will marry you someday._

(She knew what her answer would be)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know, it's shorter than usual…but I watched "A Walk To Remember" and I got started writing late.**

**Please, please, please review! I love to hear feedback—and I love requests and suggestions.**

**I'm thinking of doing a one-shot for the song "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" next, but I always love more ideas!**

**Hugs,**

**Maya**


End file.
